


Your Smile Is Like The Sun

by Lexi323



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Keith, Alpha Lotor, Alpha/Bega/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay, Kidnapping, Lancelot - Freeform, Langst, M/M, Mafia AU, Omega Lance, Omegaverse, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Characters, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Sex, a/b/o dynamics, alpha shiro, beta, heat - Freeform, klance, mafia, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi323/pseuds/Lexi323
Summary: Lance is an omega about to go into heat with his two alpha mates Shiro and Keith. But when Lance discovers the truth about the pair he has to deal with all these new emotions. What's worse is he's been taken away from them by an outsider who wants Lance as his mate.





	Your Smile Is Like The Sun

**Lance’s P.O.V.**  
I place a hand on my neck, right where my scent glands are. They’re becoming more sensitive signifying my heat is coming closer. It’s a little nerve wracking because it’ll be the first heat I spend with Shiro and Keith. We’ve been dating for about two years but I always spent my heat alone because I wanted to make sure they really liked me for me.

I also wasn’t ready to mate or form a complete bond, I’m not ready to bond now but mating is fine. Although there’s a slight issue, I still feel like there’s something they’re hiding. It’s not anything major and it’s probably just me being overdramatic but I can’t help but feel there’s something I don’t know.

No I need to stop questioning Shiro and Keith, that’s not what a good omega would do. Everything will be perfectly fine during my heat and they’ll take care of me. Nothing will go wrong.

“Lance?” Keith asks snapping me from my thoughts

“Yes?” I reply

“What’s wrong with your neck? Is it painful?” Keith asks

“No it’s nothing.” I reply realising I’m rubbing my neck

“It doesn’t look like nothing, are you sure everything is ok?” Keith asks taking a seat next to me on the couch

“I said it’s fine, my neck is just more sensitive.” I explain

Please stop asking, I don’t want to make my alphas worry. How am I supposed to explain I think they’re hiding something from me? They’ll think I don’t trust them at all. But maybe they’ll help me ease my nerves, no I can’t take that chance.

“You looked confused and angry though, are you sure everything is ok?” Keith asks as Shiro walks into the room

“I said I’m fine!” I snap and pull away from Keith

“Whoa Lance, calm down.” Shiro states “Keith’s just concerned”

“Well I don’t want to talk about it” I reply

“So there is something wrong!” Keith says pointing an accusing finger at me

“Whatever…” I mumble looking down

“Keith, I’m sure Lance will tell us when he’s ready.” Shiro says trying to keep everyone calm

“Whatever, not like I cared anyway.” Keith says crossing his arms “Deal with it yourself Lance.”

“Fine I will.” I say getting up off the couch, walking to the front door and slamming it shut as I walk out

 **Keith’s P.O.V.**  
The second I heard Lance slam the door I knew I fucked up. I can’t believe I just told Lance I didn’t care about him. I’m such an idiot. I picked a fight with an omega about to go into heat, my omega about to go into heat, of course he didn’t want to tell us, and he didn’t want to make any issues.

“Shiro we need to go after him!” I say

“Calm down Keith, let Lance have some time to cool off.” Shiro replies

He must be angry at me, I just chased away our omega because of a petty argument. I already feel anxious that our omega who’s about to go through heat, who could be in pre-heat as we speak is out of the house and away from us.

“Lance will be fine, he’ll come back soon.” Shiro says “For now let’s make sure everything is ready for his heat.”

“Ok, but I’m still worried.” I grumble

He gives me a small smile and places a hand on my shoulder.

We head to the kitchen to finish preparing food and water for the next few weeks. I still can’t shake the thought of Lance away from us. Anyone could grab him and take him. Shiro and I have been trying to keep our other work away from Lance. We moved to a smaller home, sent away our servants and maids and we only talk to our men during our business meetings or over the phone.

Shiro and I work for the mafia, more so we run the mafia. We never wanted to involve Lance, partly for his own safety, partly because we don’t want to worry him or have him hate us. Everyone knows what the mafia does, Lance doesn’t need to know as well.

 **Lance’s P.O.V.**  
I take a walk to the river to calm me down. I don’t know why but the water always calms me down and makes me feel better. I sit by the river and dip my feet in the water. Im such a bad omega, I can't believe I got angry at Keith because he was worried about me.

I need to get back and apologise, I don’t need stress right before my heat. It’s better to just make up and move on. I hear a snap of a twig and I quickly stand up.

“Is someone there?” I call out

I don’t get a response so I turn back to the water, as I bend down to grab my shoes the riverbed under me crumbles and I fall into the water. The strong current pulls me away and I go under the water. I start screaming and thrashing but I'm not strong enough to pull myself to safety.

Just as I go under water for the final time I feel a hand grab mine and a strong arm wraps around my waist pulling me back to the surface and to the shore. I can’t make out who saved me before I pass out in the arms of the stranger, chilled to the bone.

****Time Skip To A Few Hours Later****

**Lance’s P.O.V.**  
I wake up in an unknown bed in an unknown room. I snap my eyes open and look over the large bed. I’m completely alone surrounded by a bunch of unknown scents. That’s when the door opens and I snap my head to it.

It’s an alpha male with long white hair and a smirk.

“So my sleeping beauty has awakened.” He says taking a few steps towards me and sits down on the bed

“Who the hell are you? Where am I?!” I ask

“My name is Lotor, you're at my house after I rescued you from the river.” He says placing a hand on my shoulder and tracing it up to my neck

“Rescued me? Were you following me?” I ask

“Maybe I was.” He says pressing on my scent gland

“Don’t touch me!” I shout jerking away

“Oh I forgot, you belong to Shiro and Keith.” Lotor smirks “Well, no matter, I’m sure you’ll reject them when you find out the truth.”

“Truth? About what?” I ask feeling very confused “What do you know about them?”

“Hmm What do you know about the mafia?” Lotor asks, running a hand through my hair

“I don’t know, what has that got to do with anything?” I question getting annoyed

“Well I just so happen to run a mafia organisation.” He says “My mafia group opposes the main mafia group in this area. Run by your two sweethearts.”

“What? No way!” I say in disbelief “You’re lying, no way Shiro and Keith run some mafia group.”

“Haven’t you noticed how they hide certain things from you, or how they seem to have no background?” Lotor asks “Do you really think these are all coincidences?”

“I-” I say but can’t think of any words

This would explain a lot. They’re mafia bosses, fucking mafia bosses. They hid it from me but why? Did they not trust me? Was I just some trophy to show other mafia bosses? Did they only date me because they wanted to say they had an omega?

“I can see I’ve given you enough to think about for now.” Lotor smirks “I'll be back with dinner soon.”

He leaves and I immediately break down into tears. I can’t believe Shiro and Keith are mafia bosses, no wonder I thought they were keeping something from me. I still love them, I still want to be with them. Even if I’m just some trophy I don’t want to leave them, they make me feel happy and loved. They’re my alphas but they might have betrayed me. This is to confusing.

 **Shiro's P.O.V.**  
Keith and I are worried, Lance hasn’t come home and it’s nearly 1 in the morning. Lance should have been back ages ago, even after an argument he wouldn’t stay away for to long.

“Ugh Shiro somethings happened, we should go find him!” Keith says in frustration

“I agree, we need to find him now.” I reply getting up and grabbing my phone to call my men to help

Just as I pick it up I get a video call from an unknown number. I answer it and I’m met with footage of Lance in a bed fast asleep. The camera pulls out to a man with long white hair, Lotor.

“Lotor what the fuck?” I growl

“Hush hush, nothing to worry about.” Lotor chuckles “Your boy toy is perfectly fine, he just had a sleeping pill to knock him out for an hour.”

“Lotor what do you want?” Keith says, anger flashing in his eyes “If you fucking hurt him.”

“Hmm I don’t think I will hurt him.” Lotor says brushing a hand on Lance's face and down to his scent glands

Lance groans as Lotor touches them but doesn’t wake up.

“Don’t touch him, I’ll fucking kill you.” Keith says in anger

“Actually I have a negotiation for you.” Lotor chuckles “All your land and men for this little kitten here.”

I growl at Lotor using my pet name for Lance. Lotor knows just which buttons to press.

“Of course if you don’t want him back I’d be perfectly happy to keep him.” Lotor says “I don’t even know if he wants you back. He seemed very hurt when he found out about your occupation.”

We stay silent at the realisation Lotor told Lance. Either way we need to get Lance back. But we can’t just give up our land and men.

“You have a day before I mark Lance as my own.” Lotor smirks “During his heat is the icing on the cake.”

Lotor hangs up and Keith throws a pillow in frustration.

“We’re going after him, no way is he going to mark Lance.” Keith says

“Keith, I understand.” I say trying to calm him down “I’m just as mad and you are but we need to remain calm. If we go into alpha mode we could get Lance killed.”

Keith begins to calm down and his eyes harden.

“Call our men, we're going after Lotor.” Keith says “Track where the call is from as well.”

After a few hours our tech man Matt has sent us the coordinates to where the call was made from. We have already grabbed our weapons and are ready to go save Lance. Lotor is a dead man.

 **Lance's P.O.V.**  
I woke up for the second time in the same room but this time Lotor is next to be, brushing his hands through my hair and holding a phone in his hand.

“My apologies for drugging you kitten.” He says and I jerk back at the use of Shiro’s name for me “But I had to make sure you couldn’t ruin my plan.”

“Let me go, I want to go home.” I say

“This is your home now.” Lotor smirks “After I mark you, you will be mine forever. Unless of course Shiro and Keith decide they want you over their land and men but we both know the chances of that.”

Tears pool in my eyes but I fight them back down. I want to go home.

“Don’t cry kitten, you’ll be happy here.” Lotor whispers

He pulls my chin up an I try to move away but he’s holding my head. The second before his lips hit mine there is a loud crash and a series of gun shots before silence. Lotor pulls back and I see the shocked look on his face.

“They can’t be here.” He mumbles “They couldn’t have found us.”

That’s when the door bursts open and I see Shiro and Keith with guns pointed at Lotor. I manage to push Lotor off of me and I crawl back on my bed, feeling scared of the situation.

“Lotor get away from Lance.” Keith growls

Lotor smirks and takes a few steps away from me.

“I see you’ve come after your trophy.” Lotor chuckles “How cute.”

“Don’t talk about him like that asshole.” Keith says “We’ve come to take him back.”

I look at them in shock, was I not just a trophy? Shiro continues to point the gun at Lotor while Keith walks over to me and hugs me tightly.

“I was so worried, I’m so sorry.” He whispers in my ear and pulls me out of the bed

I cling to him but don’t move once I’m standing up. Should I really go home with them? They kept their real lives a secret!

“Fine you can take him.” Lotor says turning around and walking to the second door “But this isn't the end.”

Lotor walks out and close the door behind him. Shiro puts down his gun as well and rushes offer to me, wrapping me in his strong arms,

“I promise we'll explain everything when we get home kitten.” Shiro says “But we need to get out of here.”

I nod slowly and we quickly rush out of the large house. They take me to a black car and we crawl into the back. The driver is someone I don’t know but Shiro whispers a few words to him and soon we're on our way back home.

Keith hasn’t let go of my hand and Shiro my waist. As my heat becomes closer I don’t really feel like touching people, not until my heat but I also want to be close to them. We pull up to a large house and they begin to get out.

“Where are we? I thought we were going home?” I ask

“Lotor knows where we live, we need to keep you safe.” Shiro replies “We have more protection here.”

I follow them inside and they take me to a large bedroom. They sit me down in the bed and I begin to smell anxiety in their scents,

“I suppose you’re wondering why we hid this from you.” Shiro states “We never meant to hurt you, we wanted to keep you safe.”

“We didn’t want you to hate us or leave us.” Keith adds “We love you.”

“I love you two too.” I say with tears coming down my cheeks “Lotor made me believe I was just some trophy to you, that I was some project.”

“Don’t listen to him, you’re more than that to us.” Shiro states “You’ve always been more than that. We’re so sorry for hiding this, we didn’t want you to get caught up.”

“So you really love me?” I ask with my tears turning to those of happiness

“Of course we do Lance.” Keith says pressing a kiss to my forehead and wiping away my tears

“I love you too.” I reply and hug them tightly

We fall back onto the bed and they seem exhausted. We hug each other tighter and close our eyes but I can’t seem to get to sleep. I’m surrounded by to many unrecognisable scents. I want to nest, I need to nest!

I sit up sharply and look around, there has to be some blankets and clothes around here. I try to get up but two arms pull me back.

“Lance where are you going?” I hear Keith ask

“Nest.” I reply shortly

“Are you nesting? We bought clothes and blankets.” Shiro says rubbing his eyes

I don’t say anything but nod and they get up. I should have just let them sleep and not disturb them. But sleep will be better in a nest, right?

The take me to the closer which is full of clothing that smells like them as well as candles, blanket, pillows and everything else that I need for a nest. This must have cost a fortune.

“The good thing about you knowing about our jobs is now we can officially spoil you properly, you deserve it.” Keith says wrapping me in his arms

I guess they would have a lot of money, but instead of worrying about that I need to nest now.

I take a few steps in and feel drawn to a few fluffy soft blue, red and black blankets. I grab them and take them to the big bed, it’s like a puzzle. I know exactly where everything goes so I put it into place. Then I grab some clothes with Keith and Shiro’s scent on them and place them around the bed in a neat circle and under the blankets.

I’m so focused I don’t notice them watching me. Usually omegas don’t like being watched, it's a little embarrassing and personal but I don’t mind if it’s them. I grab some more pillows and place them in the bed, finally I take a step back and admire my work.

I nervously turn around to Keith and Shiro, what if they hate it? I can’t disassemble it so close to my heat, it’ll hurt me. What if they reject me?

“It’s beautiful.” Keith says

I smile brightly at the praise and let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in.

“It’s perfect, big enough for three people and looks very nice.” Shiro states walking over to me “You’ve always been good at nesting kitten.”

“It’s an instinct.” I reply and quickly crawl into my nest

I open my arms out for them, inviting them into my nest. I can finally sleep.

“Hey Lance, you know when you wake up you’ll go into heat right?” Keith asks laying down next to me

“Yeah, you’ll be here right?” I ask

“Of course, we won’t go anywhere.” Shiro adds “We will barely leave the room. Our servants will bring us food and water.”

“But what if they get pulled in by my pheromones?” I ask nervously

“They’re mostly betas.” Shiro states “And if they tried anything we’d kill them.”

I snuggle closer to Keith’s chest and pull Shiro closer to me so he's spooning me. For now I can sleep, but when I wake up the real fun will begin.

****Time skip to lunch time****

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I feel myself in a sort of haze, pushing and pulling away from consciousness. I feel so hot and hard all of a sudden. My heat has begun. I pull myself up and look around my nest, Keith and Shiro are still here, holding me tightly and smiling softly.

I whine and purr which wakes them up almost instantly. I feel myself slipping into a heat haze as my body becomes hotter.

“You’re heat started huh?” Keith says sitting up next to me and pressing a kiss to my overly sensitive scent gland

“Ahh~” I moan and tug on Shiro to join us

Shiro presses a kiss to my lips and then sucks on my other scent gland. I grind on Keith behind me and press further into his bulge

They growl with possessiveness and the kisses become more heated and I release more pheromones. Luckily I’ve taken all my birth control so we can just feel and be with each other for now without any worries.

Soon Shiro and Keith's pheromones mix with mine and I submit more than I already am, if that was possible. Keiths hands wrap around my torso to my waistband and he slips his hands under. I moan as he rubs my hardening member though my boxers.

Shiro presses his lips to mine again and scents me furiously. I open up my mouth for him and he pushes his tongue inside, licking everywhere and I moan. Shiro moves away from me a little and pulls off his shirt, then mine.

He connects our lips again, pinching my sensitive nipples. I hear the sound of moving clothing and Keith has also removed his shirt and pants. Keith's fingers go under my waistband and boxers to my hole and he rubs it, thrusting a finger in.

In a few seconds Shiro has pulled off my pants and his and he is rubbing my bulge, making me whine and moan.

“Shiro, Keith please~” I beg for them to go faster

They both look at each other and nod, then I get pushed on all fours with Shiro in front of me and Keith behind me. Shiro removes his boxers and his massive, hard cock is right in front of my face. I know what he wants me to do and it fills me with excitement.

I lick the tip and swirl my tongue around. Then I move my mouth to the tip and encase it. I take more of his member in and start sucking and bobbing my head. Behind me I feel Keith’s fingers pumping in and out of me.

“Wow Shiro, he’s really wet.” Keith says, then he removes his fingers and I hear a sucking sound “It tastes good.”

There’s the rush of fabric and I feel Keith’s tip at my hole. Fuck I need his alpha cock. I whine and push my hips out, begging for him to enter me. Finally he pushes in, slowly at first but due to all the slick he slides in perfectly. He pulls out and thrusts back in, making me moan.

“Fuck Lance~” Keith moans

I suck Shiro faster, hollowing out my cheeks, it’s like a perfect spit roast. The only problem is I don’t feel full enough yet, I need more.

I pull off of Shiro’s member and look up at him.

“Need you inside alpha, need both of you inside~” I half moan half beg and Shiro smirks

“Well it is your heat kitten, so we have to give you what you want.” Shiro says, giving Keith a confident look

Keith pulls out and Shiro pulls me onto his lap my chest to his, he thrusts his large member in, even larger than Keith, and I feel a little more full. Keith kneels behind me, his chest to my back pressing his tip to my entrance and slowly pushing in.

“Ahh~!” I scream in pleasure as I finally feel full

“Ngh you feel so good~” Shiro moans

The praise makes me feel even better and I begin to rock my hips. Shiro and Keith slowly begin to thrust and I cling to them for dear life. I can feel them moving inside me, hitting my sweet spot. I throw my head back, onto Keith’s shoulder, in pleasure as they pick up speed.

Shiro leans over and sucks another hickey on my neck, by the end of my heat My neck will be purple and red.

“Faster, harder~” I beg as they push deeper

I can’t form any words any more, all I can focus on is being in my alphas arms and the pleasure I’m receiving. The heat inside me is getting hotter and I’m so close to my end.

“Ngh~ I can hold on much longer...” Keith says

“Knot me!” I beg “Please I need it~”

They continue thrusting and the tightness in my abdomen snaps, I release all over Shiro and I's torso. I feel Keith cum inside me first, his dick swells at the base locking us together. Shiro cums shortly after knotting me as well. I have a little bulge in my abdomen from the cum and their large members still inside me.

My heat for now is satisfied and I just want to lay with Shiro and Keith. After a few minutes of catching our breath the carefully lay me down with them either side of me.

Keith's hands go to the pouch and he rubs it.

“You did so well.” He whispers “You took so much.”

I smile happily at the praise but don’t move, I don’t want to disturb the knots. I look up at Shiro who presses a kiss to my lips and places his human hand on my abdomen next to Keith's.

“Do you need anything kitten?” Shiro asks

“Food in a few hours but I’m fine for now.” I say softly

“If you need anything just say.” Keith says pressing my back against his chest in a warm hug “Your heat will be perfect.”

“It’s already perfect.” I say

As their knots begin to go down they pull out of me and I turn towards Keith as my other arm is feeling numb. Keith presses a kiss to my forehead and I snuggle into the crook of his neck. Shiro’s arms wrap protectively around me.

“I love you two.” I say quietly

“I love you too.” Shiro says kissing my hair

“We will always love you.” Keith adds, holding me tighter

As we are laying down I feel another wave of heat overcoming me and I begun to softly grind against them.

“Another wave?” Shiro asks gently

“Mm-hm~” I reply

“Well we can’t keep you waiting.” Keith says “We've only just begun.”


End file.
